


Самое важное событие после несостоявшегося апокалипсиса

by Moscow_Watcher



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moscow_Watcher/pseuds/Moscow_Watcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уиллоу давно не практиковалась в магии. Поэтому воскрешение Уэсли Уиндэм-Прайса не обошлось без непредвиденных последствий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самое важное событие после несостоявшегося апокалипсиса

**Author's Note:**

> Киноманы вычислят в названии отсылку к фильму "Самое важное событие после высадки на Луну", и не ошибутся. Это действительно то, что за бугром стыдливо называется mpreg, то есть male pregnancy. Недавно черт занес меня на архив таких фиков и должна признаться, что большего сюрреализма я еще не встречала. По правде говоря, я до сих пор не понимаю, написала ли я нижеследующее безобразие как продолжение этой традиции или в знак протеста. В свое оправдание могу сказать только, что главная пара у меня неканоническая, так что вроде бы я никого не обидела. Не бейте слишком сильно!

Час спустя после финальной битвы со Старшими Партнерами:

\-- Ты можешь излечить моего любимца? - спросила Иллирия у Уиллоу, которая врачевала раненого Ганна наложением рук.  
\-- Да-да, конечно, - рассеянно пробормотала Уиллоу, не отрывая сосредоточенного взгляда от затягивающейся раны. - Думаю, минут через пять я освобожусь и помогу тебе...  
В холле "Гипериона" набилось человек сто - Истребительницы, пришедшие в последнюю секунду на помощь Банде Клыка, оживленно обменивались впечатлениями о сражении, подкреплялись пиццей и обсуждали актуальную проблему завтрашнего похода по лос-анджелесским магазинам, которые, конечно же, в тысячу раз лучше европейских.  
\-- Я попал в рай? - пробормотал очнувшийся Ганн.  
\-- Нет, ты в Лос-Анджелесе, - уверила его Уиллоу.  
\-- Тогда почему вокруг меня столько красивых женщин?  
\-- Подожди, не дергайся... Еще минутка - и сможешь к ним присоединиться.  
Закончив врачевание, Уиллоу села на диван и попыталась расслабиться. К Баффи лучше не подходить - она ушла на кухню выяснять отношения со Спайком и Ангелом, и, судя по отдельным фразам, доносившимся из-под кухонной двери, обстановка там накалялась с каждой минутой. - "Ауч, Истребительница! Полегче!" - "Ты просто свинья, Спайк! Неужели было трудно снять телефонную трубку и позвонить?" - "Баффи он не виноват, он был призраком..." - "Ангел, с тобой у нас будет отдельный разговор. И о том, что ты не сообщил мне про Спайка, и о твоих шпионах в Риме, которые едва не сорвали нам операцию по обезвреживанию международной вампирской сети..." - "Истребительница, а твой дорогой Бессмертный успел приобщить тебя к групповым оргиям? Знаешь, он любит... Ауч!"  
Прямо перед Уиллоу открылся портал, и из него величественно шагнула Иллирия с телом на руках. Уиллоу ахнула, увидев бездыханного Уэсли Уиндем-Прайса.  
\-- Излечи моего любимца, ведьма - и я щедро вознагражу тебя!  
\-- Минуточку, - ошеломленно пробормотала Уиллоу. - Я думала, ты принесешь мне щенка или котенка...  
\-- Какая разница?  
\-- Разница, конечно, не особенно принципиальная... - Уиллоу помогла ей положить тело на диван, пощупала пульс Уэсли. - Но он мертв.  
\-- С вами, людьми, так трудно иметь дело, - поморщилась Иллирия. - Мне надоел ваш мир. Я ухожу. Передай привет белоголовому вампиру. Жаль, что он хочет быть моим любимцем.  
\-- Подожди, куда ты уходишь? - вяло встрепенулась Уиллоу. - Я могу его...  
Но Иллирия уже исчезла в портале. Уиллоу тяжело вздохнула. Похоже, отдых придется отложить на потом...  
\-- Дорогие чемпионы, простите, что я прерываю ваши судьбоносные споры, - сказала она, входя на кухню. - Но дело не терпит отлагательств.  
\-- Что случилось? - сердито спросила Баффи, неохотно отпуская прижатого к стенке Спайка со свежим синяком под глазом.  
\-- Какая-то синяя женщина принесла Уэсли. Он мертв, но остаточная магическая аура вокруг него достаточно сильна, чтобы его воскресить. Только это нужно делать срочно, если мы не хотим упустить время... Ангел, здесь есть помещение, на котором смогу нарисовать круг диаметром не меньше пяти метров?  
Десять минут спустя вся компания собралась на чердаке, где Баффи расставила по окружности свечи, а Уиллоу сварила зелье в походном котелке, кое-как пристроенном на старую электроплитку, найденную среди прочего хлама в углу чердака. Ангел и Спайк осторожно уложили тело Уэсли в круг.  
\-- Все готово? - спросила Уиллоу, и, получив подтверждение, начала читать заклинание. На последних словах котелок громко булькнул, и из зелья поднялся кристалл, переливающийся всеми цветами радуги. Взяв кристалл в одну руку, Уиллоу протянула вторую руку в сторону Уэсли и, заглянув в книгу заклинаний, произнесла требуемую фразу: "Пусть жизнь наполнится жизнью!"  
Мистический свет заструился по руке Уиллоу в сторону Уэсли, окутывая его ослепительным сиянием. Когда свет померк, ужасная рана на его животе исчезла, но он по-прежнему был неподвижен и бездыханен.  
\-- По-моему, у тебя что-то не сработало, - сказала Баффи.  
\-- Но я все сделала по книге!  
\-- Может быть, тебе стоило подойти к нему поближе? - предположил Ангел.  
\-- Наверное, первый блин всегда получается комом! - сказал Спайк. - Рыжая, давай-ка еще раз.  
Поколебавшись, Уиллоу подошла к Уэсли и положила руку ему на живот. "Пусть жизнь наполнится жизнью!" - повторила она, постаравшись вложить в свои слова как можно больше чувств. Уиллоу смотрела, как магический свет окутывает торс бывшего Наблюдателя, и вспоминала, как он нравится ей, когда она еще училась в школе... но, конечно же, он никогда не обращал на нее внимания, потому что кто же будет смотреть на Уиллоу, когда в поле зрения оказывается Корделия? Она вспоминала их случайные, отрывочные встречи во время ее редких визитов в Лос-Анджелес, и о том, как в присутствии Уэсли она снова начинала чувствовать себя стеснительной школьницей...  
Она почувствовала движение мускулов под своей ладонью. Уэсли открыл глаза, посмотрел на Уиллоу затуманенным взором, и она особенно отчетливо осознала, что ее рука по-прежнему лежит на его обнаженной коже. Она отдернула ладонь, словно ее ужалила оса, и торопливо встала.  
\-- Уэс, старина! - воскликнул Спайк, обнимая его.  
\-- Уэсли, как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил Ангел.  
\-- Кажется, нормально, - неуверенно сказал Уэсли. - Только ужасно хочется есть...  
Когда они спустились в холл, первым, кто их встретил, был Джайлз, чрезвычайно обрадовавшийся при виде бывшего коллеги.  
\-- Слава Богу, Уиндем-Прайс! - воскликнул он. - Мы только что прилетели и обнаружили полный хаос. Все эти милые барышни щебечут только о местных достопримечательностях, то есть магазинах и ночных клубах. Надеюсь, вы сможете дать объективный отчет о сражении с армией апокалипсиса.  
\-- Боюсь, не смогу, - пробормотал Уэсли. - Я пропустил все веселье.  
\-- Ушам своим не верю! - возмутился Джайлз.  
\-- Уэс был мертв, - вступилась Уиллоу. - Он погиб еще до начала битвы. Мы воскресили его всего пять минут назад.  
\-- Ну тогда другое дело, - смягчился Джайлз. -- Уэсли, срочно займитесь опросом наиболее смышленых Истребительниц - нам нужно составить отчет о сражении для пленарного заседания Совета...  
\-- Опросы подождут! - сердито сказала Уиллоу. - Ему нужно отдохнуть. Уэсли, пойдемте со мной - нужно найти для вас свободный номер, чтобы вы могли принять душ и отдохнуть!  
Свободного номера не нашлось: в каждой комнате уже поселилось по два-три человека. Поколебавшись, Уиллоу предложила Уэсли переночевать у нее.  
\-- Мы с Баффи успели занять лучшие номера - двухкомнатные люксы.  
\-- Но это как-то... неудобно.  
\-- Ничего подобного. Баффи уже приютила в своем номере Ангела и Спайка.  
\-- Надеюсь, все трое выживут, - вздохнул Уэсли и поплелся за Уиллоу в ее номер.  
Последующие несколько дней прошли в суете и хлопотах. Команда Истребительниц охотилась за уцелевшими в сражении троллями и демонами, спрятавшимися в лос-анджелесской канализации. Команда Наблюдателей вела наблюдения и давала Истребительницам ценные указания, которые в большинстве своем игнорировались. Уэсли и Джайлз сутками просиживали за компьютером в импровизированной штаб-квартире, в которую превратился холл "Гипериона".  
Уиллоу помогала то им, то Лорну, который, как выяснилось, вовремя подсуетился в бытность сотрудником корпорации зла "Вольфрам и Харт": он организовал реалити-шоу для любовницы одного из специалистов по промывке мозгов, а тот в знак благодарности разрешил ему перелить в свою память знания в любой отрасли науки и техники. Миролюбивый Лорн выбрал медицину и стал лучшим в мире специалистом по лечению людей и демонов. До поры до времени он использовал свои новые способности только когда Ангел и Спайк попадали в перестрелки с плохими парнями, и кто-то должен был вынимать из них пули. Но сейчас Лорн стал незаменимым человеком (точнее, демоном), к которому обращались и Истребительницы, и те демоны, которые сражались на стороне людей, и Ангел со Спайком после очередной судьбоносной беседы с Баффи.  
\-- Что между вами происходит? - спросила Уиллоу у своей подруги во время очередного ланча. - Почему из вашего номера постоянно раздаются вопли и взрывы?  
\-- Не обращай внимания, - небрежно махнула рукой Баффи. - Это Спайк играет в компьютерные игры.   
\-- А почему вчера Ангел брал у Лорна бинты и зеленку?  
\-- Так, чепуха, непредвиденное осложнение во время... ммм... разговора, - поморщилась Баффи. - Ты лучше расскажи, что происходит между тобой и Уэсом.  
Уиллоу слегка покраснела.  
\-- Ну... я помогаю ему адаптироваться к новым условиям. По-моему, он немножко... странный, потерянный какой-то. Но мне кажется, что он постепенно приходит в себя. В первые дни он жаловался на тошноту и плохое самочувствие, и я испугалась, что я сделала что-то неправильно с заклинанием. Но сейчас все наладилось. Может быть, он просто слишком много ел? После воскрешения у него был зверский аппетит.  
\-- Да он и сейчас ест, не переставая, - хихикнула Баффи. - Вчера я оставила на столе ведерко мороженого, спохватилась через четверть часа, прихожу, а Уэс выскребает остатки с донышка.   
\-- Наверное, после смерти это естественное желание - брать от жизни все.  
\-- Ну, не знаю, - задумчиво сказала Баффи. - У меня после смерти не было желания кушать с утра до вечера.  
\-- Может быть, потому что ты брала от жизни другие радости? Когда вы со Спайком...  
\-- Не продолжай, Уилл, - предостерегающим тоном сказала Баффи, и чтобы сменить тему разговора, добавила. - И о чем Уэс думает? Он ужасно растолстел за последние дни.  
\-- Правда? Я не заметила.  
\-- Он утащил старый балахон Ганна, и все время держит руки в передних карманах, чтобы брюхо было не так заметно, - хихикнула Баффи. - По-моему, Лос-Анджелес плохо действует на мужчин. Помнишь, каким стройным был Ангел в Саннидейле? А здесь стал большим начальником, занял кабинет и начал отращивать задницу...  
Подруги договорились, что в ближайшее время обязательно вытащат мужчин в ночной патруль, и Уиллоу поднялась в свой номер с твердым намерением поговорить с Уэсли о том, что он не должен распускаться и поддаваться чревоугодию.  
\-- Уиллоу, нам нужно поговорить, - такими словами встретил ее на пороге Уэсли. - Я надеялся, что это пройдет само собой, но, похоже, все гораздо серьезнее, чем мне казалось вначале.  
Уиллоу почувствовала, что ее душа уходит в пятки.  
\-- "Это"?  
Уэсли набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, зажмурился и задрал балахон.  
\-- Это, - хрипло сказал он.  
Уиллоу ахнула. Теперь она видела, что Баффи нисколько не преувеличила, назвав "это" брюхом.  
\-- Когда ты меня воскресила, ты держала руку на моем животе, - сказал Уэсли. - Каким заклинанием ты пользовалась?  
\-- Стандартным заклинанием жизни, - пробормотала Уиллоу. - Правда, в первый раз оно не сработало, но со второго раза все получилось.  
Уэсли застонал и закрыл лицо руками.  
\-- Тебе опять плохо? - испуганно спросила Уиллоу.  
Он потряс головой.  
\-- Уиллоу, ты знаешь, что это заклинание используется для лечения от бесплодия? - спросил он.  
\-- Да, конечно... но и для лечения тяжелых ран тоже, и для восстановления жизни вообще, - защищалась Уиллоу. - Это был единственный ритуал, который я могла провести в таких условиях. Уэсли, мы не могли медлить! Я не виновата, что так получилось... А что, собственно говоря, получилось?  
\-- В первый раз ты восстановила жизнь. Во второй - создала новую.  
\-- Но в первый раз ничего не получилось! Это чертово заклинание заглючило!  
Уэсли кинул на нее испепеляющий взгляд.  
\-- Заглючило, - его голос источал сарказм. - Когда ты последний раз производила заклинания, Уиллоу?  
Уиллоу была готова провалиться сквозь землю.  
\-- Прости, - прошептала она. - Я, конечно, в последнее время больше сижу на компьютером, но я не хотела, честное слово...  
\-- Да, конечно, - тяжело вздохнул Уэсли. - Я не виню тебя, Уиллоу. Лучше быть беременным, чем мертвым.  
\-- Бере... Но этого не может быть, - воскликнула Уиллоу. - Ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя там... ребенок?  
\-- А кто еще мог у нас с тобой получиться? Маленький динозаврик?   
При мысли о динозаврике Уиллоу содрогнулась... но от слов "у нас с тобой" по ее телу прокатилась теплая волна.  
\-- Но мужчина не может забеременеть, - жалко улыбнулась она. - Может быть, это последствие чревоугодия... побочный эффект воскрешения?  
Уэсли сокрушенно покачал головой.  
\-- Твое последствие уже начало шевелиться.  
У Уиллоу округлились глаза.  
\-- Что?  
\-- Сегодня утром я впервые почувствовал толчки. - Уэсли помолчал, потом добавил, словно это нуждалось в пояснении. - Изнутри.  
\-- Но почему ребенок растет так быстро?  
\-- Это же не натуральная беременность. Сроки могут зависеть от чего угодно - соотношения ингредиентов в зелье, расположения звезд на небе...  
Уиллоу схватила его за руку и потащила к двери.  
\-- Куда мы меня ведешь?  
\-- На консультацию к Лорну. Мы должны убедиться, что ты и ребенок в порядке. А может быть, он найдет другое объяснение твоего... странного состояния?  
\-- Я никуда не пойду! - Уэсли вырвал у нее руку. - Я не хочу... не могу... Если все узнают... Господи!  
\-- Уэс, успокойся. Если ты действительно... Тебе нельзя волноваться - в твоем положении это вредно.  
Он доплелся до дивана и упал на него, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Уиллоу села рядом и осторожно обняла его за плечи.  
\-- Ты сам сказал, что лучше быть беременным чем мертвым. В Америке полно толстых мужчин - и никто не делает из этого трагедии.   
\-- Ты всерьез полагаешь, что меня волнует только утрата моего стройного девичьего стана? - ядовито осведомился Уэсли.  
Уиллоу не выдержала и хихикнула. Несколько секунд Уэсли хмуро смотрел на нее, потом до него в полной мере дошла абсурдность ситуации, и он тоже засмеялся. Они хохотали, как одержимые, вытирая слезы, хлопая друг друга по коленям, утыкаясь друг другу в плечи, и когда минут через пять вспышка истерического смеха прошла, они обнаружили, что сидят обнявшись, и рука Уиллоу покоится на животе Уэсли.  
\-- Слушай, у меня где-то завалялся безразмерный свитер, - шепнула она. - Он отлично скрывает недостатки фигуры. Но рано или поздно они все-таки узнают.  
\-- Не узнают. Я найду какое-нибудь обратное заклинание. Уиллоу, ты принесешь в номер компьютер из холла? Я не хочу спускаться вниз.  
\-- Возьми мой ноутбук. Я пойду скажу Джайлзу, что тебе нездоровится.  
Он кивнул.  
\-- И, Уэс... раз уж я иду вниз - может быть, прихватить тебе мороженого?  
Услышав, что Уэсли плохо себя чувствует, Джайлз подозрительно посмотрел на Уиллоу, но ничего не сказал. Вернувшись через пять минут в номер с ведерком ванильного мороженого, она застала Уэсли за чтением в Интернете странички "Календарь для беременных". Услышав, как открывается дверь, он дернулся закрывать крышку ноутбука, но увидев Уиллоу, облегченно вздохнул.  
\-- Здесь написано, что ребенок начинает шевелиться примерно на половине срока, - сказал он. - Получается, что за четыре или четыре с половиной дня он прошел развитие за четыре с половиной месяца.  
\-- Получается месяц за день.   
Уэсли задумчиво покивал.  
\-- Нужно побыстрее найти обратное заклинание, - пробормотал он. - У нас меньше времени, чем я думал.  
Уиллоу бросила на него возмущенный взгляд.  
\-- Ты хочешь избавиться от ребенка? Тебе осталось отмучиться всего четыре дня. Думаю, многие женщины с удовольствием поменялись бы с тобой местами. Девять дней вместо девяти месяцев! Фантастика!  
\-- Маленькая загвоздочка: мужчины не могут рожать.  
\-- Лорн тебя прооперирует.  
\-- И растрезвонит по всему Лос-Анджелесу. У него в друзьях все ведущие колонок светских сплетен.  
\-- Я сделаю заклинание, которое сотрет ему память об операции. Мы скажем, что это мистическое дитя, ниспосланное свыше. После всего того, что здесь произошло, вряд ли кто-нибудь в этом усомнится.  
\-- И что, по-твоему, я буду делать эти четыре дня?  
\-- Лежать в постели и изображать больного. Под одеялом живот не заметен.  
\-- Заметен, - возразил Уэсли. - Сегодня утром я еле-еле нашел позу, в которой его не видно. А ведь это только полсрока. Представляешь, каким я буду черед четыре дня?  
\-- Это потому что у тебя тонкое одеяло. Я принесу пуховую перину. В крайнем случае, обложим тебя под одеялом подушками.  
Уэсли тяжело вздохнул.  
\-- Это отвратительно.  
Уиллоу фыркнула.  
\-- Мужчины! Я не понимаю, как зарождение и развитие новой жизни может кому-то казаться отвратительным!  
\-- Уиллоу, женское тело приспособлено для этого, а мужское - нет.  
\-- Интересно, а женское тело приспособлено для истребления вампиров и демонов? - ехидно осведомилась Уиллоу. - Тем не менее ваш Совет эксплуатирует Истребительниц уже многие столетия...  
\-- Я, между прочим, ушел из Совета по идейным соображениям.  
\-- Тебя просто выгнали, но я не об этом. Если бы все мужчины рожали детей, в мире не было бы войн.  
\-- И это говорит женщина, которая пыталась устроить конец света.  
\-- Не переводи разговор на другую тему.  
\-- Я вообще не хочу об этом говорить. Что бы ты ни сказала - я все равно чувствую себя отвратительным.  
Он вскочил из-за стола, отошел к окну и уставился на улицу, нервно обхватив себя обеими руками. Несколько мгновений Уиллоу смотрела на его сгорбленную спину, потом решилась подойти и обнять его сзади.  
\-- Ты не отвратительный, Уэс. Ты замечательный. Ты ужасно сексапильный.  
\-- Уходи, Уиллоу, - глухо сказал он.  
\-- Никуда я не уйду, - она осторожно погладила его по животу кончиками пальцев. Уэсли напрягся, но ничего не сказал. - Мне пять лет не хотелось даже смотреть на мужчин. Я считала себя стопроцентной лесбиянкой. Но проведя с тобой четыре дня, я не могу думать ни о чем, кроме секса. С тобой.  
Уэсли невесело усмехнулся.  
\-- Ты воспринимаешь меня как женщину. Беременную женщину с пенисом. Интересно, как трахаются беременные лесбиянки? Может быть твои подружки просветили тебя в этом вопросе? Мне просто любопытно...  
Уиллоу засмеялась.  
\-- Тебе кажется, что ты меня оскорбляешь, Уэс. Но ты ошибаешься. Ты не представляешь себе, как меня заводит этот разговор...  
\-- Уйди, ради Бога, - простонал он. - Наверное, это гормоны - но во мне пробуждаются первобытные инстинкты.  
\-- Уэсли...  
И внезапно его губы были на ее губах, его руки заскользили по ее телу, срывая одежду, и ее голова закружилась от острого желания поскорее ощутить его в себе.  
\-- Осторожнее... не повреди малышу, - прошептала она, и это была ее последняя рациональная мысль.  
...Потом они лежали обнявшись и лениво доедали остатки мороженого из ведерка. Уиллоу пришла в голову мысль капнуть мороженым на живот Уэсли и слизнуть соблазнительную капельку, ползущую вниз по округлому склону, после чего они снова надолго забыли об окружающем мире, и способность здраво размышлять вернулась к ним только ближе к вечеру.  
\-- Интересно, мы сможем завтра повторить все сегодняшнее? - задумчиво сказала Уиллоу.  
\-- Последнюю позу - вряд ли. Живот здесь был явно лишним, а к завтрашнему дню меня разнесет еще сильнее, - Уэсли внимательно посмотрел на раскрасневшуюся, довольную Уиллоу. - Ну как, удовлетворила свою страсть к экзотике? Не каждый день выпадает возможность заняться сексом с беременным мужчиной.  
\-- У нас есть еще четыре дня, - невозмутимо ответила Уиллоу. - Слушай, Уэсли, если ты думаешь, что твои глупости меня оскорбляют, то сильно ошибаешься. В страсти к экзотике нет ничего плохого. Я почти всю жизнь провела рядом с Адской пастью, и твердо усвоила, что нужно жить сегодняшним днем и брать от жизни все хорошее. Почему бы не провести эти четыре дня в постели и не изучить все позы Кама-Сутры для беременных? Ведь подобной возможности может больше и не подвернуться.  
\-- Я надеюсь, - пробормотал Уэсли.  
\-- А я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь мы продолжим наши исследования во время моей беременности, - спокойно возразила Уиллоу. - Если, конечно, мир не рухнет в тартарары до того, как у меня появится возможность забеременеть.  
\-- О, Господи! - подскочил Уэсли. - Я же не надел презерватив! Я же мог...  
\-- ...сделать мне ребенка? Я не против - это был бы справедливый ответный жест, - она заметила затравленный взгляд Уэсли и улыбнулась. - Только, ради Богини, не дергайся. Я не собираюсь тащить тебя под венец или требовать алиментов. Как только Лорн тебя прооперирует, я заберу ребенка, и ты никогда больше о нас не услышишь.  
\-- Минуточку. А с чего ты взяла, что я отдам тебе ребенка?  
\-- Здрасьте. Еще несколько часов назад ты искал заклинание, которое бы его уничтожило.  
Уэсли смутился.  
\-- Уиллоу, мы даже толком не знаем, что там у меня.  
\-- Тем более нужно проконсультироваться у Лорна, - резонно сказала Уиллоу. - Сдать все анализы, сделать ультразвук...  
Уэсли издал стон и накрыл лицо подушкой. Уиллоу ободряюще похлопала его по руке.  
\-- Только не распускайся. Позвони Лорну, скажи, что заболел, попроси придти. А я подготовлю компоненты для заклинания забвения. Как ты думаешь, какой промежуток времени нужно будет ему стереть? Пятнадцати минут вам хватит?  
\-- Ты с ума сошла? - возмутился Уэсли. - Если уж у меня будет возможность выяснить что-то о моем ребенке, я хочу знать все! Закладывайся хотя бы на час.  
Собрав волю в кулак, он набрал номер Лорна.  
\-- Привет, дорогой, - промурлыкал зеленый демон. - Я слышал, тебя можно поздравить?  
\-- Поздравить? - тупо повторил Уэсли.  
\-- С грядущим прибавлением, радость моя, не так ли?  
Уэсли похолодел.  
\-- Откуда... С чего ты взял?  
\-- Весь "Гиперион" только об этом и говорит, - радостно сообщил Лорн. - Баффи планирует на завтра рейд по магазинам детских товаров. Спайк открыл тотализатор и принимает ставки. Я поставил на мальчика, но большинство считает, что будет девочка. Ангел и Ганн оформляют страховой фонд на ее обучение в Оксфорде. Истребительницы пишутся в очередь на бэбиситтеров.  
\-- Но откуда?...  
Лорн засмеялся.  
\-- Сегодня днем я был в холле, когда Баффи и Спайк вернулись из патруля по канализации. Баффи спросила по тебя, Джайлз ответил, что тебе нездоровится, Баффи заявила, что пойдет тебя проведать, а Спайк сказал: "Истребительница, оставь в покое нашего бедного обрюхаченного Уэсли". Мы не поняли - решили, что это какой-то редкий английский сленг. Но тут появился Ангел и сказал Спайку, что в нем нет ни грамма деликатности, а потом предупредил нас всех, что мы должны быть с тобой чуткими и обходительными, и что он лично свернет шею каждому, кто посмеет отпускать шуточки насчет твоей беременности.  
\-- Я тронут, - отрешенно сказал Уэсли. - И все-таки, как они...  
\-- Вампирское обоняние, радость моя.  
\-- Понятно, - вздохнул Уэсли и повесил трубку.  
\-- Ну как, он уже идет? - спросила вернувшаяся в комнату Уиллоу. Она увидела выражение лица Уэсли и резко сменила тон. - Что случилось?  
Уэсли накрылся одеялом с головой.  
\-- Они все знают, - простонал он из-под одеяла.   
\-- Как - знают? - опешила Уиллоу.  
\-- Я совершенно забыл, что вампиры различают запахи гормонов. Господи, за что мне это? - взмолился Уэсли.  
Уиллоу пожала плечами.  
\-- Смотри на ситуацию позитивно. Тебе не нужно больше скрываться. Ты возьмешь себя в руки, оденешься и спокойно пойдешь к Лорну...  
Ее слова прервал стук в дверь.  
\-- Нет, не входите! - истерически взвизгнул Уэсли, еще глубже зарываясь под одеяло. - Я никого не хочу видеть!  
\-- Ребята, сейчас неподходящий момент, - начала было Уиллоу, но взглянув на вошедших, ахнула и рассмеялась. - Уэс, ты только глянь на них!  
\-- Вылезай, Уэсли, - сказал Ангел.  
\-- Наблюдатель, нечего строить из себя исключительную личность, - добавил Спайк.  
\-- Без тебя наша компания будет неполной, - заявил Ганн.  
\-- Мы пройдем через это вместе, - пропел Лорн.  
Уэсли выглянул в щелочку между одеялом и подушкой. Увиденное настолько потрясло его, что он откинул одеяло и сел, уже не беспокоясь, что все могут видеть его округлившийся живот.  
Потому что его боевые товарищи тоже гордо выставляли вперед огромные животы. Правда, если приглядеться, можно было заметить, что это всего лишь кое-как упиханные под одежду подушки - но Уэсли не приглядывался, потому что на глаза ему набежали слезы. Уиллоу тоже шмыгнула носом, и взяла с кровати самую большую подушку.  
\-- За компанию, - улыбнулась она, засовывая ее в халатик.  
Если бы час назад кто-нибудь сказал Уэсли, что он сможет пройти сквозь строй смеющихся и аплодирующих девчонок-Истребительниц с гордо поднятой головой, он бы не поверил. Но факт оставался фактом - он шел по коридору плечом к плечу с остальными и удивлялся тому, как же мало его волнует, что будут говорить о нем окружающие. У дверей лазарета компанию поджидала Баффи. Она похлопала Ангела и Спайка по фальшивым животам и сказала, что всем беременным вампирам нужно разродиться до полуночи, иначе она не возьмет их в патруль. Истребительницы расхохотались, и Лорн воспользовался моментом, чтобы впустить Уэсли и Уиллоу в лазарет и закрыть за ними дверь.  
\-- Ну давайте посмотрим, что там у нас, - заговорщически улыбнулся Лорн, включая ультразвуковой аппарат. - Ага... вот ручка, а вот ножка... черт!  
\-- Что? - перепуганно воскликнули Уэсли и Уиллоу.  
\-- Ну почему я поставил на мальчика? - сокрушенно сказал Лорн.  
Уиллоу расцвела в улыбке.  
\-- Уэс! У нас будет девочка!  
Уэсли облегченно вздохнул.  
\-- Лорн, пожалуйста, больше не пугай нас так.  
\-- Я буду пугать вас иначе, дети мои - сурово сказал Лорн. - Во-первых, Уэс, ты должен знать, что внематочная беременность чревата осложнениями, и тебе нужно быть очень осторожным. Я рекомендую полупостельный или постельный режим - и совершенно не в том смысле, в каком это было у вас сегодня...  
\-- Минутку, - подняла руку Уиллоу. - Внематочная беременность?  
Лорн вздохнул.  
\-- Дорогая, ты наверняка в курсе, что в мужском организме матка не предусмотрена. Ваш ребенок развивается непосредственно в брюшной полости.  
\-- И из-за этого мы не сможем заниматься сексом? - огорчилась Уиллоу. - Может быть, мне поработать над заклинанием... добавить Уэсу матку?  
Уэсли подскочил как ужаленный.  
\-- Нет уж, спасибо, не надо! Я никогда больше не позволю тебе экспериментировать над моим телом. Мне одного раза хватит на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Лорн засмеялся.  
\-- Тебе невероятно повезло, дорогой, что ты был ранен в живот. Представь себе, что получилось бы, если бы ты был ранен в голову.  
Уэсли попытался представить. Ему стало не по себе. К счастью, Лорн утихомирил его разыгравшееся воображение процедурой заполнения анкеты. Отвечая на вопросы, какая у него по счету беременность и приходилось ли ему делать аборты, Уэсли снова развеселился. Потом Лорн увел его за ширму сделать анализ крови, и Уиллоу ненадолго осталась одна. Услышав звук отворяемой двери, она подняла голову и увидела Ксандера.  
\-- Я только что приехал, - сказал он. - Джайлз сказал мне, что ты в лазарете. Я спросил, что случилось, но он только махнул рукой.  
Уиллоу засмеялась.  
\-- Да, объяснить, что у нас случилось, будет довольно трудно.  
\-- Мистический ребенок? - инквизиторским тоном спросил Ксандер, рассматривая выпуклость от подушки под халатиком Уиллоу.  
Уиллоу смущенно поежилась.  
\-- Нет, последствие заклинания.  
\-- Когда роды?  
\-- Дня через четыре.  
\-- Понятно. Ну что ж, поздравляю.  
\-- Спасибо.  
\-- Беременность тебе к лицу. Ты очень похорошела.  
Уиллоу не сразу поняла, а поняв, рассмеялась.  
\-- Что? Нет... Ксандер, я не беременна. Это просто... - она выдернула подушку из-под пояса. - Хотя, впрочем... может быть, я и беременна - последние несколько часов. Время покажет.  
Ксандер потряс головой.  
\-- Тогда о чьих родах мы говорим?  
\-- Моих! - сказал Уэсли, выходя из-за ширмы. - У нас с Уиллоу будет ребенок.  
Ксандер посмотрел на его живот и упал в обморок.  
Через полчаса Ксандер пил чай в номере Уиллоу и слушал ее рассказ о событиях последних дней.   
\-- И что вы намерены делать дальше? – поинтересовался Ксандер.  
Уиллоу пожала плечами.  
\-- Я готова взять на себя ответственность за случившееся. Я ошиблась – мне и расхлебывать последствия.  
\-- Ты хочешь сказать, что собираешься забрать ребенка? - нахмурился Уэсли.  
\-- Я просто не хочу осложнять тебе жизнь, - смутилась Уиллоу. – То есть, конечно, я и так ее осложнила… Но через несколько дней все закончится. Потом ты сможешь видеться с малышкой Тарой.  
\-- Ты уже дала ей имя?  
\-- Уэс, только не сердись. Я вовсе не хочу отбирать ее у тебя. Ты можешь помогать ее воспитывать, если захочешь.  
\-- А если я хочу видеться с ней каждый день? Причем утром и вечером?  
\-- Ну… ты можешь жить рядом с ней… с нами, - неуверенно сказала Уиллоу. – Если, конечно, тебе не страшно жить рядом со мной после того, что я с тобой сделала.  
Уэсли усмехнулся.  
\-- Думаю, теперь мне уже ничего не страшно. Хотя, конечно, я не сомневаюсь в том, что ты способна на гораздо большее.  
Ксандер заметил дискомфорт Уиллоу и торопливо перевел разговор на другую тему.  
\-- Уиллоу, а ты уверена, что этот ребенок – твой? В смысле – генетически?  
Уиллоу кивнула.  
\-- Ангел уже спрашивал, не может ли ребенок быть мистическим. Он почему-то ужасно боится мистических детей – по-моему, у него были какие-то неприятности в этой области.  
Уэсли поморщился.  
\-- Это совершенно точно не мистический ребенок, - твердо сказал он. – Заклинание жизни работает по следующей технологии: моделируется процесс оплодотворения с использованием двух комплектов генов, находящихся в соприкосновении друг с другом. Вокруг генов наращивается яйцеклетка, которая затем автоматически помещается в благоприятную питательную среду…  
Уиллоу заметила, что Ксандер не может отвести глаз от живота Уэсли. Она почувствовала, что сердится на Ксандера из-за его бестактности, но Уэсли, похоже, нисколько не смущался и даже находил ситуацию забавной.  
\-- А можно потрогать твой живот? - спросил Ксандер, не обращая внимания на отчаянные знаки, которые делала ему Уиллоу.  
Уэсли усмехнулся и вальяжно откинулся в кресле, сделав приглашающий жест.  
\-- Интересуешься особенностями беременности у мужчин? - осведомился он. - Хочешь пойти по моим стопам?  
\-- Вообще-то... да, - пробормотал Ксандер.  
Уиллоу поперхнулась чаем.  
\-- Это шутка? - осторожно спросил Уэсли. - Нет, конечно, я могу поделиться ценным опытом, но...  
\-- У меня осталась прядь волос Ани, - выпалил Ксандер. - Я хочу ее ребенка. Уиллоу, ты сможешь?  
Уиллоу молча оттирала чай с халата.  
\-- Уиллоу, я понимаю, что это неожиданно...  
\-- Ксандер, ты уверен, что этого хочешь?  
Он кивнул.  
\-- Аня снится мне по ночам. Она приходит ко мне и упрекает за то, что я не могу найти себе новую подружку и начать нормальную жизнь, - глаза Ксандера подозрительно заблестели. - У меня ничего от нее не осталось. Кроме этой пряди.  
Уиллоу обняла его.  
\-- Не плачь, Ксандер, мы сделаем все, что в наших силах - правда, Уэс?  
\-- Когда были срезаны волосы? - спросил Уэсли.  
\-- В ночь перед последней битвой, - тихо сказал Ксандер. - Я срезал прядь, пока она спала, и спрятал в нагрудный карман. Мне показалось, что таким образом мы будем вместе, и с ней ничего не случится...  
\-- В это время она была человеком или демоном?  
\-- Человеком... Это хорошо или плохо?  
\-- Выделить нужную генетическую структуру из волос будет нетрудно, - задумчиво сказал Уэсли. - Труднее изолировать посторонние гены.  
\-- Не понял, - сказал Ксандер.  
\-- Уиллоу будет проводником энергии. Нужно, чтобы ее гены не смешались с вашими.  
\-- Резиновые перчатки? - предложил Ксандер.  
\-- Диэлектрик не подойдет по определению, - покачал головой Уэсли. - А электропроводник может дать непредсказуемый побочный эффект, вплоть до короткого замыкания. Нужно попробовать что-нибудь более утонченное. Например, вихревой поток Мюссенгаура, если Уиллоу сможет смоделировать его на компьютере... Ох!  
Уэсли болезненно поморщился и потер живот.  
\-- Что? - испуганно спросила Уиллоу.  
\-- Малышка Тара брыкается. Знаешь, я тут подумал - пожалуй, матка действительно полезная штука. Когда эти маленькие паразиты наподдают локтями или коленками по мочевому пузырю, ощущение не из приятных... Ксандер, мой первый совет - вынашивать ребенка в матке.  
Ксандер побледнел, сглотнул... и кивнул.  
Два дня спустя Баффи снова расставляла на чердаке свечи по кругу, Уиллоу развешивала по потолку датчики, а Уэсли корректировал их показания на компьютере.  
\-- Это безумие, - тихо повторял Джайлз, наблюдая за тем, как Уэсли вводит в программу ряды цифр. - Это просто безумие...  
Уэсли откинулся на стуле и помассировал ноющую спину.  
\-- Руперт, *мне* ты можешь этого не говорить... Уиллоу, последний датчик повесь на пару сантиметров правее!  
Джайлз вздохнул.  
\-- Я не хочу накаркать... но если что-нибудь пойдет не так?  
\-- Все, что я могу сказать, Руперт - что в этот раз подготовка была гораздо более основательной, чем в моем случае.  
\-- Джайлз, не волнуйтесь, - добавила подошедшая к ним Уиллоу. - Во-первых, мы добавили в зелье тертой чешуи саламандры, чтобы появилась возможность регенерации любого вида тканей. У Ксандера будет и матка, и околоплодные воды...  
\-- Это очень... предусмотрительно, - пробормотал Джайлз, и отвернулся, опасаясь, что его стошнит.  
\-- Я увеличила массу зелья в десять раз, и у нас должен получиться трансформирующий кристалл с боковой гранью не менее четырех дюймов. Он даст энергетическую мощность во много раз выше той, которую я использовала для воскрешения Уэсли. На этот раз ничего не должно заглюч... в смысле - сорваться - слышишь, Ксан?  
Ксандер кивнул. Говорить он не хотел - боялся, что все заметят, как у него лязгают зубы от страха. Уэсли подошел к нему и похлопал по плечу.  
\-- Не дрейфь, - шепнул он. - Не так страшен черт, как его малюют.  
\-- Точно, - ободряюще сказала Баффи. - Не так страшен черт, как его малютки.  
Ксандер бледно улыбнулся, снял рубашку и шагнул в круг. Через минуту из зелья поднялся магический кристалл. Уиллоу взяла его и кивнула Уэсли.  
\-- Ксандер, давай, - скомандовал Уэсли.  
Ксандер положил на живот прядь волос Ани, Уэсли включил генератор вихревого потока, изолирующего физическую сущность Уиллоу от окружающего мира, и в следующее мгновение она шагнула в круг, мысленно направила всю созидательную энергию кристалла в сторону Ксандера и произнесла волшебную фразу "Пусть жизнь наполнится жизнью!". В магическом круге словно зажглось маленькое солнце, жар которого экранировался защитным барьером.  
\-- Мы не зажарим их живьем? - тихо спросила Баффи у Джайлза.  
\-- Уэсли, так и должно быть? - встревоженно спросил Джайлз.  
\-- Не знаю, - огрызнулся Уэсли. - Вам виднее. Я был мертв, когда вы делали это в прошлый раз.  
Сияние начало гаснуть. Сквозь всполохи стали видны фигуры стоящей Уиллоу, распростертого Ксандера, а рядом с ним...  
\-- Там кто-то еще, - сказал Уэсли.  
\-- Голый, - добавила Баффи.  
\-- Точнее, голая, - прошептал Джайлз.  
Всполохи еще не погасли до конца, но уже было видно, что рядом с Ксандером лежит Аня. Джайлз торопливо схватил рубашку Ксандера и набросил ее на Аню, которая недовольно поморщилась и открыла глаза.  
\-- Уиллоу, что ты со мной сделала? Почему я голая? Где мое платье, которое я купила за сто девяносто девять долларов? Где мои туфли?  
Уиллоу уронила кристалл.  
\-- А-аня?  
\-- Ксандер! - воскликнула Аня, не обращая больше внимания на Уиллоу. - Ксандер, проснись! Что здесь происходит? Ксандер? Что с ним? Что вы с ним сделали? Ксандер, очнись! Не умирай, я люблю тебя!  
Анин поцелуй вернул Ксандера к жизни.  
\-- Аня? - обреченно прошептал он. - Я так и знал. Я был уверен, что ритуал не удастся, и я отправлюсь на тот свет.  
\-- Да нет же! - воскликнула Уиллоу. - Ты с нами, на этом свете! Ритуал удался! Вернее, не совсем удался... Точнее удался даже лучше, чем мы планировали... Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\-- Отлично, - ответил Ксандер. - У меня зверский аппетит.  
Уэсли ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Поздравляю, старина. Ты получил полный комплект.  
Аня подозрительно покосилась в сторону Уэсли.  
\-- Что значит "полный комплект"?  
\-- У вас будет ребеночек! - радостно сообщила Баффи.  
\-- Что? - Аня в ужасе ощупала свою талию. - Я стану толстой и безобразной?  
\-- Нет, не ты, - улыбнулся Ксандер, обнимая ее. - Это я стану толстым и безобразным.  
Аня недоуменно нахмурилась.  
\-- Ты и так толстый. Ты станешь еще толще?  
Ксандер смущенно кивнул.  
\-- Наш ребенок - здесь, - пробормотал он, и положил руку Ани себе на живот.  
Несколько секунд Аня переваривала услышанное, потом восторженно взвизгнула и повисла у Ксандера на шее.  
\-- Ты самый замечательный мужчина на свете! Ты не только вернул меня с того света, но и подарил радость материнства без всех этих отвратительных человеческих последствий - раздутого живота, отекающих лодыжек и адских родовых мук! Я тебя обожаю!  
Ане не терпелось воочию удостовериться в том, что она и впрямь вскоре станет матерью. До конца дня она каждый час обмеряла талию Ксандера и ужасно огорчалась, что никакого прибавления в объеме не наблюдается. На следующий день Лорн по просьбе Ксандера провел с ней разъяснительную беседу о том, что с беременными мужчинами нужно обращаться деликатно, и что в первые дни ребенок растет медленно, поэтому при комплекции Ксандера это будет практически незаметно. Аня засыпала Лорна вопросами о специфике мужской беременности, и Лорну стоило больших трудов выпроводить ее из лазарета. Уже на пороге он попросил ее не беспокоить его завтра утром, потому что он будет оперировать Уэсли.  
Аня клятвенно заверила его, что все ближайшее время будет поднимать настроение Ксандера при помощи многочисленных оргазмов, но когда утром Уиллоу и Уэсли подошли к дверям лазарета, они увидели Аню с толстым томом "Здоровья матери и ребенка" на коленях.  
\-- Лорн просил вас немного подождать, - сказала она. - Он обследует Ксандера. Ты замечательно выглядишь, Уэсли.  
\-- Спасибо, Аня, - нервно улыбнулся Уэсли. - Надеюсь, с Ксандером все в порядке.  
\-- Я тоже надеюсь, - ответила Аня. - Ксандер - паникер и перестраховщик. У него начал раздуваться живот, и он испугался. Ему кажется, что он раздувается слишком быстро. Он - в смысле живот. Все остальные детали анатомии Ксандера остаются неизменными.  
\-- А как он себя чувствует? - встревоженно спросила Уиллоу.  
\-- Немножко утренней тошноты, но в остальном отлично. Я не понимаю, почему он паникует. Его живот может раздуваться быстрее из-за того, что у нас, в отличие от вас, есть матка. Настоящая матка! И наш ребенок плавает в настоящих околоплодных водах!   
Уиллоу выдавила улыбку.  
\-- Да, вам будет гораздо легче, чем нам.  
\-- Ну конечно! - возбужденно воскликнула Аня. - У нас все будет по-настоящему! Я мечтаю, чтобы и роды были настоящими. Раз есть матка, значит, будут и схватки. Наверное, можно сделать и канал, по которому ребенок родится на свет. Это так романтично!  
\-- Я, пожалуй, пойду пройдусь, - сказал Уэсли, нервно поглаживая живот.  
\-- Нет-нет, Уэсли, не уходите! Глядя на вас, я представляю себе, как мы с Ксандером так же придем сюда, чтобы пережить самое замечательное событие в нашей жизни. Я мечтаю о том моменте, когда я буду сидеть рядом с Ксандером, держать его за руку, смотреть ему в глаза, переполненные болью, и оказывать моральную поддержку своим присутствием.  
\-- Похоже, ты здорово подготовилась, - пробормотала Уиллоу.  
Аня просияла.  
\-- Я читаю книги, которые рекомендовал Лорн, выписала журнал для беременных, и вступила в три интернетовских форума, где обсуждают проблемы беременности, - гордо сообщила она. - Я решила, что у нас будет все, что должно быть в таких случаях. Правда, кое-что все-таки не получится...  
\-- Что именно? - полюбопытствовала Уиллоу.  
\-- Я прочитала, что во время родов роженица кричит своему партнеру, что хочет оторвать его поганый член. Ужасно обидно, что у нас с Ксандером не будет этого восхитительного момента.   
Уэсли застонал и схватился за живот. Уиллоу бросилась к нему.  
\-- Что, опять?  
\-- Опять лягается... - выдохнул он. - Черт, как больно! Уиллоу, почему я не могу оторвать твой поганый член!   
Аня удивленно посмотрела на Уиллоу.  
\-- Ты стала гермафродитом? Тебе мало быть лесбиянкой?  
\-- Ох, Аня, - вздохнула Уиллоу, обнимая истерически хихикающего Уэсли. - Это шутка...  
Дверь лазарета открылась. У появившегося в дверном проеме Ксандера был потерянный вид.  
\-- Что случилось Ксан? - испуганно спросила Уиллоу. - Ребенок в порядке?  
Он покачал головой.  
\-- Это не ребенок... - тихо сказал он.  
Уиллоу почувствовала, что ее душа проваливается в пятки.  
\-- ...это дети, - закончил Ксандер. - У нас тройня.  
\-- Вау! - ошеломленно сказала Уиллоу.  
\-- Три в одном? - восхищенно воскликнула Аня. - Ксандер, это замечательная новость! Теперь ты не будешь волноваться из-за того, что у тебя так быстро раздувается живот. Разумеется, он должен раздуваться в три раза быстрее. Даже больше чем в три! Ведь в твоем животе есть матка и околоплодные воды. Для троих детей нужно в три раза больше околоплодных вод!  
Аня извиняюще улыбнулась Уэсли.  
\-- Не расстраивайся, Уэсли. Ты ведь не виноват, что у тебя этого нет.  
\-- Никто не совершенен, - пробормотал Уэсли. - Ксан, в холодильнике остался запас мороженого - настоятельно рекомендую.  
\-- Никакого мороженого, - авторитетно заявила Аня, увлекая Ксандера по направлению к кухне. - Ему необходима сбалансированная диета, насыщенная витаминами и минералами.  
Ксандер обреченно вздохнул и поплелся за Аней.  
\-- Боюсь, мы тогда создали слишком большой энергетический поток, - пробормотала Уиллоу, глядя ему вслед.  
\-- По-моему, никто не жалуется, - возразил Уэсли.  
Уиллоу пожала плечами.  
\-- Наверное, все, что ни делается - к лучшему, - сказала она. - Пойдем, дорогой. Сейчас ты ляжешь на операционный стол, я сяду рядом, мы возьмемся за руки, и я буду рассказывать тебе, что сделаю с твоим поганым членом, когда мы вернемся обратно в номер.  
... Пять дней спустя Баффи пришла завтракать к Уиллоу, потому что обстановка в ее собственном номере совершенно не располагала к трапезе. Уиллоу не рискнула расспрашивать, что произошло ночью между ней, Ангелом и Спайком, а сама Баффи ограничилась коротким объяснением, что "мальчики пытаются починить мебель, а мне надо успеть перекусить - в отличие от некоторых, я днем не отсыпаюсь, а занимаюсь делами". Подруги полюбовались на маленькую Тару, мирно спящую в колыбельке, и обменялись мнениями по поводу последней сенсационной новости: желания Ани продлить беременность Ксандера на девять месяцев.  
\-- Представляешь, она изучила ритуал, которым вы воспользовались, выяснила, что сроки беременности можно изменять, и говорит Ксану: "Я хочу наслаждаться радостью ожидания девять месяцев! Это нормальный человеческий срок. Ты ведь человек - так будь же настоящим человеком!" - хихикала Баффи. - Бедный Ксан ей в ответ: "Но я уже на седьмом месяце!" А Аня: "Тем более! Сейчас невозможно не заметить, что мы переживаем самый замечательный момент в нашей жизни!" А Ксан: "Тебе бы такое брюхо - я бы посмотрел на твой замечательный момент!" А Аня в слезы: "Я умерла в апокалипсисе, защищая человечество от сил тьмы, а ты лишаешь меня последней человеческой радости!"  
\-- И что же они решили? - полюбопытствовала Уиллоу, подчищая с тарелки омлет.  
\-- Пока неизвестно. Сегодня они идут к Лорну консультироваться. Чует моя душа, что Ксандер дотянет до девятого месяца, а потом все-таки согласится.  
\-- Бедный Ксандер, - вздохнула Уиллоу, наливая чай. - Девять месяцев на сносях - это, наверное, тяжело. Особенно с тройней.  
\-- Бедный Ксандер, - согласилась Баффи. - Кстати, а где Уэс?  
\-- Пошел в спортзал, - сказала Уиллоу, уплетая булочки с вареньем. - Доказывает самому себе, что он самый мужчинистый мужчина на свете. Знаешь, что он сделал сразу же после того, как я залечила ему операционный шов наложением рук?  
\-- Ну?  
\-- Скатился с операционного стола на пол и отжался пятьдесят раз! А потом сказал, что совершенно потерял форму, что у него дряблые мускулы и что ему нужно заниматься на тренажерах.  
\-- Пижон и выпендрежник, - покачала головой Баффи. - Мужчины хуже детей, честное слово. Между прочим, Спайк сказал, что во время вчерашнего рейда Уэсли практически в одиночку спас их жалкие задницы.  
Уиллоу засмеялась и засунула в рот последнюю булочку.  
\-- По версии Уэсли, все было совершенно иначе. Он сказал, что Ангел и Спайк так увлеклись ссорой друг с другом, что не заметили какой-то мелкой нечисти, подкравшейся к ним сзади, поэтому ему пришлось пару раз махнуть мечом для профилактики.  
Баффи вздохнула.  
\-- Я не знаю, что с ними делать. Ангел и Спайк постоянно грызутся. Если один говорит "белое", другой отвечает "черное" - и наоборот. Вот ты мне скажи - как вы с Уэсом преодолеваете ваши разногласия?  
Уиллоу пожала плечами.  
\-- Никак. Я замыкаю его на Тару - и мачо мгновенно превращается в сюсюкающего идиота.  
\-- Хм, - Баффи задумалась. - Слушай, Уилл, мне тут в голову пришла одна мысль...

The end   
(поскольку посягать на честь и достоинство Священной Троицы у автора рука не поднимается)


End file.
